


關於結婚，他們想說的是⋯⋯

by lynnjr0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, getting married
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnjr0/pseuds/lynnjr0
Summary: 想像一場婚禮。現在，把那些婚禮印象全都丟掉，因為詹姆和天狼星不需要那些。或許也不需要一場婚禮。





	

 

　　天狼星穿過舞池邊的人群，與擦身而過的每一個人熱情地打著招呼，卻也不曾駐足，一路向外圍的長桌走去。他已經換上最正式的晚禮服，頭髮也特別打理過，其中一側全都別在耳後。直到他終於來到靠著桌邊的莉莉面前，天狼星誇張地行了個禮作為招呼。「可以加入妳嗎？」  
  
　　「請吧。」莉莉說，端著酒杯，一口就喝掉了大半。  
  
　　天狼星在她身旁，從善如流地倚著桌面。「你怎麼沒在跳舞，公主？」  
  
　　「休息。」她微微嘆了口氣。「只要事情跟你們有關，總是讓人耗盡精力。」  
  
　　「謝謝。」天狼星回道，彷彿他剛受到如此奉承。「你覺得如何？」  
  
　　「我覺得……」莉莉開口，卻接著語氣一滯。  
  
　　他們並肩站著，望著裡頭的人群，彼此共舞、笑鬧、交談甚歡，人聲如一波一波的浪，與音樂交織成一片溫柔的海。露天架起的篷頂，在華麗的布幔下總有精緻的微光閃爍，穿梭其中的人們幾乎全都身著他們最正式的服裝。一時彷彿目不暇給一般。如果這只是一場派對，幾乎讓人以為是富家子的遊戲。緊接著便想起來——某方面來說，這的確是兩個富家子的玩笑。  
  
　　「我覺得你們是兩個已成年的嬰兒，把你們不知所措的焦慮轉交給我們這些，不幸地身為你們親朋好友的人們。」  
  
　　她淡淡地說，下意識地歪了歪頭。「話說回來，我其實也沒法想像你們結婚。天狼星和詹姆的婚禮，聽起來像是……抱歉，但聽起來像是某種……災難。」  
  
　　莉莉的語氣原本有些心虛，接著對自己聳聳肩。「就像現在這樣。某種災難。」  
  
　　「我們的確是有過某種訂婚記錄。」天狼星意有所指地說。  
  
　　「是啊。」  
  
　　「在一些瘋狂的酒精之後和令人後悔不已的宿醉之前。」  
  
　　「是啊，那就是我剛才的意思。」莉莉沒好氣地說，仰頭將剩下的酒水全數飲盡。「你知道你的領結是歪的嗎？」  
  
　　「我知道。」天狼星的微笑看來有些得意。「這是詹姆別的，我想他也知道。」  
  
  
  
　　婚禮派對——一場婚禮主題的派對。如果有人因而被激怒，甚至掉頭離去，也許他們只會笑得更大聲。與他們足夠熟悉的人，就知道該收起驚愕的表情，走進會場加入同樣被惡作劇的人們，並適時地調侃婚禮主角的兩位新郎。即使沒有戒指，沒有誓言，沒有人要結婚。  
  
　　「我得承認這是……你們最差勁的玩笑之一。祝你們新婚快樂。」  
  
　　「謝謝。今晚最棒的評論之一。」  
  
　　「非常複雜，非常深刻。有意思。」  
  
　　然後也許，再交換一個吻。面對太嚴肅的問題，只有用不太嚴肅的方式，才能輕巧地取勝。畢竟當時他們還無所顧忌——還有時間，還有熱情，還有鬼靈精怪的點子，也還有彼此，還能夠無所顧忌。  
  
　　當狂歡結束，不知怎地又落得輕微宿醉的下場，不得不喝了很多的水和更多的黑咖啡，選擇重新去沖一次熱水澡，對昨夜在浴室裡脫得亂七八糟的婚禮裝扮皺皺鼻子，一笑置之，也不抱多少希望那麼輕易地靠著速速前，就能夠讓落單的袖口重新配對起來。回到房間，擠在對方懶散的懷抱裡，在沙發上爭取一個休憩的空間；順手摸來的頭痛藥水遭拒，索性自己一口氣解決，藥效包括瞬間清醒與附帶的苦不堪言。於是對方一面嘎嘎地咬著糖，一面笑他的愁眉苦臉，順手便地塞了一顆糖過去，用最不可理喻的方式——基本上是對著他的臉砸。  
  
　　「我還以為你是追蹤手呢。」  
  
　　「這是顆糖，不是快浮。」  
  
　　「這是拿來吃的，不是拿來扔的，天才。」  
  
　　他成功接住下一顆，咬著糖心滿意足地靠回位置上。  
  
　　「乖狗狗。」詹姆說。天狼星半心半意地吠叫一聲，接著嫌他身上的味道比一條狗還差。然而卻又偏著臉，把嘴貼在對方肩頸交界處俐落的線條上。  
  
　　「詹姆，」他戲劇性地停頓一下，雙眼微瞇。「你想結婚嗎？」  
  
　　「現在才想到要問嗎？」詹姆似笑非笑地說。  
  
　　天狼星模模糊糊地哼了一聲。「我猜我們現在辦一場，也再沒有人願意來了。」  
  
　　「私奔的最好時機啊。」  
  
　　詹姆若有所思地說，下意識地玩著手中的糖果包裝紙。  
  
　　他們喝了酒，訂了婚，如果這還不夠荒謬，他們也預約了婚禮，又不得不取消了婚禮，但決定開一個婚禮的玩笑，鑒於連喜帖也都已經準備就緒。然而在惡作劇完成之後，還有生活要繼續，還有問題要解決，還有戀愛要談。他們也許會開生活的玩笑，但生活也不僅只是開玩笑而已。  
  
　　「如果你想結婚的話，我們……可以再安排。我的意思是……」詹姆小心翼翼地說，舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇。「我當然願意。但如果你問我的話，我會說……不是現在。」  
  
　　「嗯哼。」天狼星嘆息般地說：「我也是。」  
  
　　「所以，」詹姆垂下眼看他。「不結婚？」  
  
　　「同意。」  
  
　　詹姆扭著脖子，低下頭吻他的尚未乾透的髮頂。  
  
　　「莉莉說我們是兩個已成年的嬰兒。」  
  
　　詹姆忍不住微笑。他伸手抱住對方的肩膀，聲音埋在他的頭髮裡。「我喜歡你這個樣子。」  
  
　　「我喜歡我們這個樣子。」  
  
  
  
　　那僅僅是一個此時此刻的共識，時效卻被延長許多。在那之後事物並非不曾改變，然而很長一段時間，那句話彷彿是使他們安心的護身符，讓他們可以輕巧地避開問題的關鍵。他們甚至可以開那場婚禮玩笑的玩笑，假裝想起自己原來還沒結婚，玩笑與生活相互碰撞，卻還不至於過度冒犯。  
  
　　他們也許可以謹慎一點，但他們總是更喜歡用不那麼嚴肅的方式，對付太嚴肅的問題，再一起輕巧地取勝。詹姆和天狼星，他們從十一歲的時候開始就膩在一起，不論是以什麼樣的身份。他們不只完成彼此的句子，在他們的生命裡早已預留著這樣的空間，恰好可以讓對方填滿。朋友，摯友，同居，交往，約會對象，訂婚與否，結婚與否，全部相加呢，或是不止如此？旁人關於這些試探的玩笑似乎從未停止，卻又從來沒人真的清楚過。他們只說是詹姆和天狼星，或者天狼星和詹姆。  
  
　　「那是一個機會嘛。你們告訴彼此……一些……事情，可以幫助你們走得更遠。」  
  
　　「你最清楚囉。」詹姆說。雷木思臉紅的時候，天狼星笑了起來。  
  
　　「我想我們也跟對方說……這些……事情……」天狼星假裝吞吞吐吐地說。「如果你想知道，我們也很樂於分享。」  
  
　　「我不想知道。」雷木思斷然說道。  
  
　　「明明自己時不時就提女朋友的事情啊。」  
  
　　「那不一樣。何況你們也是時不時就在我面前秀恩愛啊。」  
  
　　「抱歉，情不自禁。」詹姆說。天狼星靠過來給了他一個吻，指尖沒入他四處支愣的頭髮。雷木思低聲埋怨著。  
  
　　「你們很好，我知道了。」  
  
　　「嗯哼，我們很好。」  
  
　　「我們一直都很好。」  
  
　　「那就是我想知道的全部了。」雷木思嘆口氣。  
  
　　即使生活不斷變動，他們也從未離開。關於結不結婚的問題，卻也逐漸變得有些微妙地不同，縱使結論相去不遠。他們在規格外談著戀愛，相伴彼此走過大半歲月，結婚與否似乎只是變得越來越無關緊要。畢竟這件事——他們之間的這些，太複雜又太純粹，擁有太多卻又從未止息。他們早已超越了婚姻。從實際面來看，生活對他們很好，或許開了些小玩笑，但還遠遠比不上詹姆和天狼星聯手。沒有什麼足夠戲劇化的轉折帶他們進入故事的下一個階段。  
  
　　「他們少了一個結婚的舞臺。」彼得評論道。這句話獲得了大多數人的贊同。  
  
  
  
　　那一年，詹姆終於下定決心把高錐客洞的舊房子賣掉。那裡藏著大半關於過去的回憶，然而自從他父親與母親雙雙去世，他們再次回到那裡的次數屈指可數。  
  
　　他們花了一兩週整理房子，甚至有一整個週末幾乎都泡在那裡。在把最後幾箱準備留下的物品送回家裡之後，他們默然無語地在屋外停留了一陣子。  
  
　　「這讓我想起——雖然我早該知道了……」詹姆半心半意地說：「這裡就剩下我一個人了。」  
  
　　天狼星摟著他的肩膀，在他臉上落下一個輕吻。  
  
　　「你太早進入更年期的多愁善感了，親愛的。」  
  
　　逐漸攀升的夜色稀釋著日光。在曖昧不明中，詹姆轉過頭望著他，欲言又止。他在天狼星的臉上急切地搜索，而在他深灰色的眼底那些湧動的，難以言喻的情感，讓他的心忽然就沈靜下來。安然地，毫不猶豫，讓他的心落進最終的歸所。猝不及防的一瞬間，讓他不禁呼吸一滯。  
  
　　於是那一年，事情就這麼發生了。他們的婚禮很小，出乎意料地安靜，與他們兩個一輩子喧鬧不已的日子大相逕庭。該來的人都來了，剩下的終究是無關緊要。當年富麗堂皇的佈置、燈光、派對與鮮花，也一概沒有，只有一些必要的程序，和在場的見證人。那些玩笑已經太過火，在那些日子裡顯得越來越遠離，不再屬於今天的這個場合。  
  
　　莉莉醉了一半，哭得出奇地慘，天狼星說要笑她一輩子。但是他和莉莉太要好了，以至於這件事從來沒發生過。他只是擁抱著莉莉讓她把眼淚全擦在他的結婚禮服上，一邊斷斷續續地說：「我……還以為……要是再來一次……我就要叫野狼把你們這些渾蛋通通吃掉……」  
  
　　詹姆的臉上露出了一瞬間的困惑。而天狼星清了清喉嚨，不知所云地對雷木思呢喃了一句抱歉。  
  
　　「我可是下定決心要破除你的災難預告的。」他噓聲安慰著。「別哭——你幾乎讓我開始動搖了，莉莉，親愛的。」  
  
　　雷木思拍了拍他的肩膀。「至少……故事結束。總算如此。」  
  
　　「還早呢。」詹姆說。他對上了天狼星的視線，不禁相視而笑。  
  
  
  
　　沒有鮮花，沒有單膝下跪，甚至沒有我願意。那是在天狼星的生日，凌晨時分，他交給他一個盒子。  
  
　　「我在舊家找到這個。」詹姆說。「我在那裡想起一些事情。」  
  
　　「我想起在你跑到我們家來的時候，我們是多麼地希望……能夠成為你的家人。」他笨拙地說。「我知道那不會一樣，但我們是多麼希望能夠讓你……當你想到家的時候，讓你願意回來……能夠成為你回來的地方。所以當我找到這個的時候……我做了決定。」  
  
　　「你一直都是我的家人，詹姆。」天狼星說：「最初的……惟一的……最終的。」  
  
　　「你也是，當然。」  
  
　　詹姆望著他，努力地組織著文字，血液衝上臉頰。  
  
　　「我知道這些都——」他隨意地比劃著。「我知道我們討論過，這些都無關緊要。但如果這些都無關緊要，我不知道我還能怎麼……我只是想讓你知道，你是——一直都是，最重要的，獨一無二，無可或缺。」  
  
　　他一時無語，因此垂下眼，手指翻開了盒蓋。盒子裡是一副低調的銀色對戒。設計左右相襯，當它們併在一起時，又緊緊相扣，合而為一。戒指的內部銘刻著關於靈魂歸屬的古老文字，藉由細小的光芒在眼底閃耀，彷若永恆的星辰。  
  
　　詹姆和天狼星。天狼星和詹姆。翻過這一頁，生活還在繼續，故事的下一章也才剛要開始而已。  
  
　　他沒有問，他也就不說我願意。最終不過一句「我愛你」。

 


End file.
